


Revenge.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Riding, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity finds out Oliver is cheating on her with another gorgeous blonde she decides to contact her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this. I hardcore ship smoaking canary and i refuse to believe sara is dead so i will continuing write it, if you guys want me to of course :) next part will include Oliver. Also I know that Oliver would never cheat on Felicity but the sake of the story i had to.

It had all become so incredibly clear the moment she had seen them together.   
  
She had her long limb legs draped across his as he tilted his head down so that he could whisper something in her ear. Felicity  could feel the dread spreading in her stomach as she watched them. 

She should have known that this was too good to be true, Ollie would never have settled for a simple computer geek. A few weeks ago when he had suggested that they keep their relationship secret she had simply assumed that he wasn't ready to tell the world and she was okay with that but now she knew that wasn't the case.   
  
Oliver Queen had a girlfriend and it wasn't her.   
  
Spinning around on her heels she swiftly made her way out of the club she had managed to sneak into. She had been planing on surprising Oliver at Verdant, the club that his familiar owned.    


Felicity never went out to club before since it wasn't really her scene. She much preferred to stay in the comfort of her own home with a good movie instead but tonight she thought she would venture of her comfort zone. It had been a bad idea to begin with. She clearly didn't belong there.  
  
She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she marched back out into the crowded streets and hailed a cab.   
  
Felicity was hurt but most of all the was furious. Mostly at herself for believing that she could change Oliver playboy ways and at Oliver for not being mature enough to see that what he was doing was wrong. A part of her even felt bad for his girlfriend since she was also entangled in Oliver web of lies.

When she got home she allowed herself to wallow in self pity and pint a of mint chocolate chip. After awhile most of her sadness and self-pity started to evaporated leaving her with only with anger to hold onto.   
  
She ultimately decided that it was only right to tell Oliver girlfriend the truth. It didn't take her long to identify the mysterious blonde, Sara Lance. A few quick internet searches was all it took. She cursed herself for not doing this before getting involved with Oliver. She found out that she attended the same private school as Oliver.  She was the star athlete of the women soccer team explaining the toned legs she had witnessed in the club earlier that night.   
  
As Felicity sifted through the picture on her Facebook she found herself becoming jealous not of Sara - Of Oliver.  He had this beautiful girlfriend yet he was still not satisfied.

Clicking the message option she quickly typed out a message. She hoped Sara would at least give her the benefit of the doubt and respond. Felicity had proof of her relationship with Oliver and If Sara wanted to see it she would show her. 

To Felicity surprise Sara needed no validation she seemed to believe her and even wanted to meet. Felicity had suggested a Starbucks close to her house but Sara asked if it was okay they met somewhere more private so Felicity invited over to her apartment. 

The next night Felicity was a mass of nervous energy she could barely seat still as she impatiently waited for Sara.   
  
The girl had texted her a few minutes ago saying that she was just around the corner and now Felicity was considering not answering the door at all. But when the knock came she knew she had to. She had nothing to be nervous about this wasn't her fault she didn't know about Sara to begin with. Call her naïve but she didn't even have the slightest inkling that Oliver had a girlfriend. 

The moment Felicity opened the door it seemed like her mouth had a mind of his own.

'' I am so sorry, I swear I had no idea Oliver had girlfriend if I did I would have never ever date him god I am so stupid. I still don't understand why he cheated on you though cause I mean have you seen yourself, like you're really attractive, I mean like....Oh god please make me stop '' 

She was shocked when she saw Sara crack a genuine smile, '' Hey calm down. I know you didn't know about me you don't seem the type to sleep with guy in committed relationship and thank you. You're really attractive to '' 

Felicity flushed at Sara compliment and offered the blond a warm smile. Sara was making her feel at ease and her nerves had gone down significantly. 

'' So are you going to invite me, I brought red wine! '' Sara said raising the bottle of Pinot Noir she held. 

Felicity couldn't resist. Although she didn't enjoy going to clubs or parties having a glass of wine was different story. 

Felicity side-stepped to let Sara in, '' How could I resist. '' she teased lightly as she gestured to the other blond to come inside.

Felicity mom worked the night shift so she had the house to herself. Felicity went to get the wine glasses as Sara got comfortable on the sofa. 

It should have been awkward between them but surprisingly it wasn't. The conversation between the two of the flowed quite easily. As time went by, the girls drank more and the night becoming increasingly more fun. Felicity liked Sara. A lot.  She was funny , inappropriate at time and really didn't care what anybody thought. It was refreshing to say the least.   
  
It was quickly approaching midnight and the bottle of wine was almost empty. Felicity was a bit tipsy but she couldn't deny but it felt it good to let loose. 

'' I can see why Oliver liked you '' Sara said suddenly.

'' Yeah well I can definitely see why he liked you. God If I was boy i'd love you '' Felicity slurred whilst giggling. Definitely tipsy.

Sara grinned and then said, '' Sucks that you're not ''

Felicity was shocked it felt like Sara was flirting with her. She couldn't be. Sara was definitely straight it was just the alcohol messing with her mind. 

 Felicity was so lost in thought she forgot about her glass of wine until it was slipping out of fingers. Scarlet liquid seeped into the fabric of her white skirt. 

'' Shit! '' She curses as she stand up trying to wipe at the stained clothing but she knew it was futile.

Sara didn't seem to bothered by it she simply watched her with an amused expression.

'' Just take it off '' Sara said nonchalantly.

Felicity eyes snapped towards Sara in disbelief, '' But than I'd be in just my panties! '' 

Sara simply shrugged, '' So? '' 

'' It won't make you uncomfortable? '' Felicity prompted, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

'' Nop. Definitely not uncomfortable '' Sara replied.

For a moment Felicity considered going to her room and changing her skirt but then she thought what the hell. There was no harm in Sara seeing her underwear it wasn't a big deal. She had been around her best friend Caitlin many time in underwear.

'' Um.. Alright. '' Felicity mumbled than proceeded to unzip her skirt and shimmying out of it. 

Sara watched as she sipped lightly on her wine not seeming bothered by her partial nudity one bit. 

She laid her ruined skirt on the side of the couch before sitting back down. She watched as Sara plucked her empty glass of wine and poured some more into her glass.

'' Try not to spill that one '' She admonished playfully as she passed it over to Felicity. 

She takes a healthy gulp of her wine before setting it down the coffee table. It was safer there than between her butter fingers. 

'' Oliver was good a fucking but do you know what he wasn't good at? '' Sara said as she swirled the liquid in her cup her attention solely focused on Felicity.

'' Giving head! '' Felicity exclaimed causing the other girl to laugh. 

'' Yes, he simply did no know what to with that tongue of his. '' Sara said between giggles. 

'' That being said, I have yet to sleep with a guy that was good at giving head. '' Felicity mumbled. She hadn't slept with many people but grand total of none of them had giving her good oral.

'' Really? Have you ever orgasmed while a guy a gave you head? '' Sara pried, she didn't even seem the least bit embarrassed as she asked Felicity such a personal question. 

'' No.. '' She admitted softly, her gaze darting towards the floor as embarrassment washed over her. She was being irrational she knew that she shouldn't be ashamed because of a males incapability. 

'' We should change that '' Sara said boldly, 

'' Y-you want to eat me out? '' Felicity stammered. Holy shit.  She couldn't believe what Sara was offering but what was even more outrageous was how much Felicity wanted her to. A wave of heat washed over her and for once it wasn't cause by embarrassment.

'' I can show you how good it can be '' Sara purred as she sat up straighter. She placed her half empty cup onto the coffee table and crawled over towards Felicity. 

Felicity stunned silent watched as Sara approached her. Taking Felicity bare thigh in her hands she gently pried them apart. One leg fell of the floor while one pressed against the back of the couch. 

Sara glanced up towards Felicity, the warmth of her hand burning into Felicity flesh. 

'' I need you to say yes Felicity '' Sara murmured, than ran her finger along her covered slit. Felicity felt a jolt rush through her at the contact and she realized she was wet. very wet. 

'' Yes! '' She squeaked. She couldn't deny that she wanted this. 

Sara smirked triumphantly but Felicity saw the relief flash across her face.

She kneeled between Felicity parted thighs and brought her mouth down onto the fabric. Felicity jerked when she felt the heat and wetness seep through the fabric on her sensitive clit. 

Sara gripped her hips keeping her still.

She continued to teasingly lick her covered clit till Felicity was heavily panting. It was a delicious kind of torture that had her wetness soaking through the thin material -  to Sara delight. 

'' Please '' Felicity whimpered as she squirmed desperately under Sara ministrations. 

Sara gaze flickered upwards, eyes locking with Felicity as she hooked her index fingers into the hem of her panties and then pulling than down. 

Felicity shivered as the cool air hit her oversensitive clit.   
Sara parted her soaked folds with her thumbs before wrapping her lips around the swollen nub. 

Felicity cried out at the sudden sensation but immediately bit down on bottom lip to keep her moans at bay.

Sara wasn't having it. She pulled back and purred, '' I want to hear you Felicity, I wanna know how good I'm making you feel ''  

She reattached her lips to Felicity core. Her tongue delves into Felicity fold before dipping into her hole licking up the wetness that had gathered there. 

She didn't even try anymore to conceal her moans as she withered beneath Sara tongue. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Sara bright blond hair between her thighs as the older girl eagerly lapped up her juices. 

Sara dragged her tongue up her slit and then started flicking her clit. Felicity could feel her orgasm face approaching. Despite Sara grip on her hips Felicity started moving her hips and almost immediately flattened  her tongue against her engorged clit. Her grasp on the other girl hips loosening allowing her to roll her hips. She grinded her core against her tongue fiercely chasing her orgasm. 

Felicity didn't even care how desperate she looked all that mattered was how heavenly this felt. She couldn't even compare this experience to any other this was in a realm of its own. 

She felt distinct tightening in her lower abdomen as she tittered close to the edge. 

'' Fuck, Sara! I'm going to cum! '' she moaned. 

suddenly Sara was pinning her down onto the couch halting her movements she continued to lick into Felicity.  That was all it took, Felicity was falling. 

Her eyes squeezed closed as she let wash over her. She could hear her moans mixed with the crude sounds of Sara slurping up her juices. 

Felicity barely had time to come down from her orgasm that Sara was sliding a finger inside her and curling it.  With her tongue pressed to her clit and her fingers stroking her velvety walls she quickly brought Felicity to her second orgasm in a matter of no time. 

The second one was even more intense than the first. Her eyes rolling back into her head as white-hot pleasure seared through her body. She didn't even realize her hands had tangled into Sara locks keeping her face pressed against her pussy as her core clenched around her fingers.   


Felicity slumped back into the couch - exhausted. As she finally peeled her eyes open she saw Sara grinning down at her, lips shinning from her juices. 

'' Better than Ollie? '' Sara said smugly, clearly she already knew the answer. 


	2. Resolution.

They say that when one of your sense is stripped away from you the others become heightened and they were right. He tugged on his restraints but to avail his wrists were securely bound to the headboard. He strained to hear anything but the room seemed to be enveloped in silence. For a moment he wondered if she had just left him there.

'' Felicity... What are you doing? '' He asked, cursing the quiver in his voice. He was nervous but his unease was drastically overshadowed by his arousal.

He was usually on the other end of these type of scenes but he liked this more than he was willing to admit. It was often that he explore his more submissive side it only happened a handful of times with Sara. Those had been the most explosive and intense orgasms he had ever received. So when Felicity had asked him if he trusted her with a pair of shiny metal handcuffs dangling from her fingers he hadn't hesitated. What he didn't expect was for her to bind him and blind him with a silk blindfold.

'' Is this okay? '' he heard her ask tentatively. He had a No building up his throat but when she touched him lightly the sensation was incredible. He shivered as finger ran along the sensitive flash along the inside of his thigh.

'' Yes.. '' He whispered hoarsely. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door causing Oliver to tense up. A wave of annoyance washed through him at the disruption. He hoped Felicity would just ignore it but  she pulled away entirely to Oliver disappointment. 

'' Babe, Don't answer it '' he whined like a petulant child but he bring himself to care at the moment. 

His erection laid heavy against his abdomen weeping from lack of attention.  He needed her to 

do something soon. 

She ignored him entirely. He heard the sound of her heels retreating out of the bedroom. 

Groaning his twisted against the bed desperate of any kind of friction but he could barely move. Resigned he collapsedonto the bed hoping that Felicity would come back quickly.  In the mean time he let his mind wander. He imagined the feel of Felicity warm mouth wrapped around his length her nails digging into his abs. He was brought back to reality when he heard footstep approaching the room. 

She kept silent which was unusual for Felicity who was fairly vocal person in general but Oliver just chalked it up to nerves. He felt the bed dip beside him as her hands came down to rest his thigh. She started to run her nails up and down his flesh her touch purposely avoiding his cock. His hips lifted from the bed urging her where he needed her the most but she wasn't having it. She gripped his hips and pushed him  flush against the mattress. 

'' Don't move. '' She growled. 

He had yet to see this side of Felicity she had always been so docile, it shocked yet intrigued him. 

'' You're going to as we say and then maybe we'll let you cum Oliver '' It didn't register right away in sex hazed mind but then he realized she had refered to herself with we meaning that she wasn't alone. 

He went rigid, '' We? '' he questioned weariness seeping into his tone. Who was with her? 

suddenly the blindfold was being pulled off his face. His eyes fluttered as he adjusted to the dim lighting in the room and the two figured standing at the edge of the bed. His mouth went dry at the sight any argument he had concocted caught in throat. 

He only managed to croak out, '' Sara? '' 

They knew about each other and he was so screwed. His gaze flickered between the two girls taken them in. Sara, stood tall her body adorned with a black leather lace up corset that he had seen before but still made his mouth water with the pair of matching panties. She looked like the embodiment of confidence and dominatrix. 

He could tell Felicity was more hesitant by the way she nibbling on her bottom lips but he could also see the hunger reflecting in her eyes. She was wearing the complete opposite of Sara. She only wore a dusty pink bra and panties. She looked heavenly. 

'' The one and only. '' She responded smirking. 

'' I sorr- '' He begun but was cut off by Sara. 

'' Don't. '' She snarled, successfully making him clamp his mouth shut. 

'' Instead of spouting insecure apologies how bout you just make it up to us? '' 

Oliver nodded his head and asked, '' How? '' 

'' By doing everything we say and at the end with might even let you come. '' Sara stated. He gaze shifted over to Felicity who was sitting on the edge of the bed eagerly awaiting his response. Her hands were knotted in her lap as she brushed her thumb and index together.  The sane response would have been hell no but the thought of being at the mercy of these two ladies was way too appealing for Oliver to ever refuse. Plus they were right he owe them.

'' Okay. '' He agreed.  They had offered him something that he couldn't refuse. 

Sara grinned pleased by his answer. Felicity gasped she hadn't expected him to agree so quickly despite constant Sara reassurance that her plan would work. Ultimately Sara had been right. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her how Oliver had seem to enjoy submitting but he was too proud to admit it until now. It would only take a little coaxing. 

Sara approached him and wrapped her hand around his length causing him to hiss. Swiping her thumb across the tip smearing his juices. He hadn't notice what she held in her other hand until she was securing the emerald green cock ring onto his erection. 

Oliver glared at Sara and growled, '' I don't need that '' 

Sara snorted, '' I think me and Felicity agree that you do '' She teased.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, his eyes pleading. He was surprised to see that she was smirking.

'' Sara's right. '' She says. Sara turns her attention to the blonde and grinned warmly. Sara and Felicity hadn't even known of each other existence last week yet Oliver could sense this trust between the two. It was odd to say the least. It got even stranger when Sara walked over to Felicity and leaned down to kiss her.  Oliver watched with rapt fascination as Felicity melted into the kiss. It was hot as hell. Watching Sara dominate and Felicity fall back into submission easily letting Sara take the lead. Sara was rough with Felicity constantly biting her bottom lip till it was red and swollen and her fingers wrapping around Felicity locks tilting her head upwards giving her a better position. Felicity was taken it in stride the whines and whimper that fell from her lips were divine. Oliver pulled at his restraints till his wrist were surely bruised. 

When Sara finally pulled away they were both breathing harshly. She turned her attention back to Oliver.

'' Now you're going to watch me make Felicity come with my tongue and learn how to give head to a girl cause Ollie you need brush up your technique. If you don't keep quiet  I will gag you '' She threatened causing Oliver to nod vigorously. 

Oliver could not tear his eyes away as Sara laid down onto the bed beside him her face close to his. He could see the excitement and hunger reflecting in her eyes as Felicity crawled up the bed to straddle her face.   
  
He had the perfect view as Sara proceeded to lick the entirety of Felicity core before concentrating on drawing circles around her clit. He wasn't only a meer inches away as he watched Felicity come undone. He could hear the slurping and sucking sounds Sara was making mixed with Felicity cries. 

He was so close yet he couldn't do anything. 

Suddenly Felicty laid forward her fingers dipping lower into Sara heat. He was painfully hard watching the two of them pleasuring themselves only meer inches away from him. Pleas laid dormant on the tip of tongue cause he refused to beg. 

With quivering thighs and Sara's name repeatedly tumbling from her lips Felicity came. The sight alone had him groaning and squirming against the sheets. Sluggishly Felicity dismount Sara face. 

Sara set up her eyes locking with Oliver as she licked the remaining juices that coated her lips. She glanced over at Felicity.

'' How bout we give him a little taste? '' Sara suggested, to which Felicity nodded. 

Sara leaned forward attaching her lips to his. He sucked on her tongue desperate to taste Felicity tangy sweet fluids. He tore his lips away as he gasped when he felt a warm wet lips wrap around his aching cock. The relief was overshadowed by the throbbing in his balls as Felicity continued to bob her head down his length. Despite his desperate need to cum he was unable to. 

He heard Sara giggle as she crawled down the bed to join Felicity. The other blond pulled off  and they both met in the middle Oliver length caught between their lips. It was too much. Deep guttural groans were being punched out his chest. Their tongues danced around his sensitive tip.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed some type of release. 

'' Sara, Felicity. Please I need to cum. Fuck it hurts... '' He cried, his hips bucking wildly. 

Sara seemed to contemplate that for a moment before shaking her head.

'' Not yet '' She said with a glare effectively silencing him.  '' You will only be allowed to cum once you made Felicity and I cum. Understood? '' 

'' Yes... '' he mumbled defeated.

'' Mistress. '' She finished, 

'' What? '' He asked bewildered. 

'' You will refer to me and Felicity as Mistress. Got it?'' 

'' Yes ... '' he muttered, but then Felicity was biting down on his nipple hard. '' Fuck! '' He grunted in pain. 

Sara scowled down at him, '' Okay what? ''  

'' Yes Mistress! '' He corrected earning him a proud smile from both girls. 

Sara came over to straddle his thigh taking his cock in her hand before position him at her dripping entrance. Abruptly she dropped down on his length enveloping him in her scorching heat eliciting a moan from him. She barely gave herself time to adjust she was raising herself off of him before descending once again. Sara was fucking Oliver there was no denying he even knew it himself. He was just a tool enabling her to reach orgasm and for some reason he found that fucking hot. It didn't take her very long he felt her clenching around him. His hips jerked forward fervently meeting her thrusts. 

'' fuck, shit, christ ! '' a litany of curses fell from her lips as she collapsed onto of Oliver. She took a few second to gather her wits before raising her head to meet Oliver gaze.

She shot him a smug grin before saying, '' Not bad Ollie '' Than she was rolling off him and Felicity was mounting him. 

As she sank down onto him his eyes rolled back into his head. He could barely concentrate on anything expect the feel of Felicity greedy cunt pulling him deeper. Felicity took her time as she rode him, sometimes bouncing on top of him and then simply grinding her pelvis against his. It was delicious kind of torture and he yearned for more. Felicity was rapidly approaching her orgasm but she tittered on the edge unable to fall over. She whimpers as picks up pace but it wasn't enough. 

'' Christ... '' He growled, his hands pulling harshly at his restraints but he knew it was useless. He turns his attention to Sara who is watching them closely. 

'' Mistress please uncuff me. I want to fuck her properly! Please Mistress! '' He was practically delirious with arousal. He watched as Sara looked over to Felicity and thankfully the bespectacled blonde nodded. 

In the next moment Sara was walking over to the bedside table plucking the key from it allowing her to unlock his cuffs. 

Oliver didn't even have time to consider the throbbing pain his wrist he was flipping Felicity over and pounded into her. Each thrust punctuated by a thundering moan. He brought his finger in between her thighs and pressed it to her clit. That was all it took. Felicity back bowed off the bed her chest pressing soundly against his as she came. Slowly he continued thrusting into her drawing out her orgasm before pulling out. 

'' Can I take the cock ring off Mistress? '' He asked, though it really didn't matter what she said he was going to take that damn thing off regardless. 

'' Yes''  Sara and Felicity responded in unison.

With a groan he rid himself of the cock ring before wrapping his firsts around his length and quickly bringing himself to a screaming orgasm. White ribbons painting his chest. 

It took him a few minutes to come down for that and when he did he realized that Sara was getting dressed and Felicity was sound asleep beside him. 

'' For what it's worth I should have never cheated on either of you '' He said lowly and for once he was telling the truth. He truly did feel bad. Things with Sara had been particular distant lately on both sides but he should have never gotten involved with Felicity till he had at least ended things with Sara. But he didn't count on falling for Felicity, he had thought it harmless at first but then his feelings for the bubbly blond grew way past friendship.

Sara sat down on the bed with a soft look on her face, '' Damn right you shouldn't have but I am no better. Turns out I am actually more into girls '' That explained a lot. 

'' Oh! '' Oliver exclaimed, but it did make sense. Sara had always been very open with him and she had admitted being attracted to the same-sex.  

'' I didn't want to hurt you Ollie but i think we both know our relationship has been over for a while '' Sara said softly to which Oliver nodded. 

Her gaze grew fiercer, '' But you have something real with Felicity and she an amazing girl Ollie. Don't fuck this off or I will personally cut off your balls understood? '' She threatened and Oliver had no doubt she would follow through.

He grinned and said, '' Yes Mistress. '' 

Sara rolled her eyes and then proceeded to chuck on her sweatshirt and one last wave she exited the room. 

Oliver rolled over to gaze Felicity. He brushed a wayward strand out of her face as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. 

Her eyelids fluttered open at the sensation, '' Oliver? '' she asked her voice thick with sleep. She looked adorable. 

'' I know you don't trust me and what I did was horrible but I love you Felicity and I want to make this work '' He whispered.

Felicity started silently for what seemed like hours before saying '' What about Sara? '' 

'' We should have ended things a while ago, I should have ended things the moment I met because I think a part of me knew that you were it for me '' 

Felicity expression grew softer and she smiled at him, '' We'll talk bout this in morning how bout tonight we cuddle. '' She offered.

'' Good idea '' he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist than pulled her tightly against him.  

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i'm tired so i haven't proof read this yet will soon so don't mind the mistakes! x


End file.
